


Tied Up in Knots

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: (Title helped along by AceQueenKing).  Sara invites Kandros to her quarters for a little fun.  An old game from Earth that involves twisting the body.  The game gets a little heated between them.





	Tied Up in Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turquoistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/gifts).



Kandros looked down at the pleased expression on Sara’s face. This was certainly not what he’d expected when he’d gotten her email to join her in the Pathfinder’s quarters on the Tempest while it was docked at the Nexus. He was there and quite honestly, he didn’t know what to make about this situation. He rubbed the back of his head, talons gently scratching the sensitive skin there as he attempted to piece together a response. He and the human Pathfinder had been tentatively making their way into a relationship over the past few months, ever since she’d come back from Eos. Her face had been brilliant at the success and the news that it would be possible to do it for all the golden worlds. She’d come to him after the meeting and asked him for some time. That was when she’d come right out and asked him if he would go to dinner with her at the Vortex. The question had taken him for a spin, as a date had been the last thing he’d expected the petite human to ask him.

He’d agreed to give a try, on the condition that if it hadn’t worked out they would never mention it again. Sara had agreed to his conditions and now here they were. Turns out he was more attracted to the human Pathfinder than he’d originally thought. Though he’d never acted on his attraction to her, preferring to move a little slower. He wasn’t quite sure how the whole interspecies thing worked yet. Sara had been dropping hints that she’d like to move their relationship a little further lately, but he’d resisted so far. Yet, Kandros couldn’t exactly point to a reason why he’d refused to move forward.

Then she’d come off the Archon’s ship, after _dying_ , and now held up what looked like a large box with a group of people attempting some rather complicated grappling techniques. He had never seen the like of it before and wasn’t sure he even wanted to attempt it. For all that Sara had accomplished, he still had more brute strength than she did. If she wanted to attempt hand to hand combat of this level, it was something they’d have to take slowly.

“What exactly is it?” He pressed one of his fingers onto the box and traced the words. T-W-I-S-T-E-R. He certainly had no idea what the letters meant, human language was far more complicated than turian. So many variations, some had letters, others had pictures, and still others looked like scribbles to him. He looked up from the box into her brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

“It’s a game Kandros. We found a crate of them in Kadara.” Sara explained as she set the box down on the table next to them. “The object is pretty simple. The first one to fall loses.” Sara told him. That still didn’t explain anything to Kandros about the game, but he indulged her. “You spin this.” The square with what appeared to be human appendages and colors was held in front of his face. “And whatever it lands on, you have to put your hand or foot there.” Sara grinned at him and his heart sped up at her dazzling smile.

“All right. If you want to try it, we’ll play.” Kandros grumbled as he knew he’d never be able to attempt this thing in his armor. He should have listened when the email told him casual wear. Sara grinned at him as if guessing his thoughts.

“You get out of that armor and I’ll set it up.” She turned to face the game board and he heaved a sigh before getting to work on the snaps that held his armor on. His blue eyes watched as she spread some sort of plastic, at least he hoped it was plastic, sheet with brightly colored circles on the floor of her quarters. He stood in his casual outfit as she straightened and dusted her hands off. Kandros looked at the impish grin on Sara’s face and wondered just how much trouble this was going to cause him. She held up the spinner and tilted her head slightly to the side. “Hmm… Age before beauty.” He huffed in mild annoyance as she set the spinner down next to the sheet. Her finger flicked the spinner and she read off his position.

“Wait, my right hand goes on a red circle? Any red circle?” Sara confirmed as he bent down to place his hand on the closest one to him. He felt vaguely embarrassed to be seen in such a position and hoped Sara had at least locked the door. Sara spun the spinner and announced hers was left foot on blue. He inhaled in surprise as her body sidled up next to his. He knew she put her hips right by his face on purpose, he _knew_ it. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as she handed him the spinner for his next turn. _Left foot on yellow?_ Kandros huffed in annoyance before he shifted to do what the spinner said before giving it back to Ryder.

“Oh look. Right hand green.” The impish grin was his only warning before she bent over and he swore internally. Her backside was right in front of his face. A very nice backside, curved and firm. His hands itched with the need to grab her and put her under him. He kept his groan to himself, he knew she’d pick up on it. The game continued with the two dancing around each other until Sara wound up under Kandros. He was bent over her, both hands on red circles and his feet on green. His height gave him the advantage, but it certainly didn’t seem so at that moment in time. Sara’s back was pressed against his front as she had one hand and one foot on blue and yellow, they were perpendicular to one another.

“Admit defeat yet Kandros?” “Hardly.” Sara laughed as she felt Kandros shift from his position. She spun the spinner once more and blew out an irritated breath. Left foot green. Her body brushed against his when she moved, the friction sped up his heart rate. Her smell surrounded him, clean and floral. His turn put his right hand on blue, putting him almost directly on top of her. Her ass was snug against his groin, and it was almost too much for Kandros. He hissed out a breath when Sara shifted.

“You all right Kandros?” Sara turned her head to look over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the gleam in his eyes.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you Ryder?” His voice was low and husky from the arousal running hot in his blood. “Oh, let’s play a game Kandros.” He lowered his face to brush against the back of her neck. The tremor went down her back, fueling his arousal. “It’ll be fun and help us relax.” Kandros nipped at the back of her neck, careful not to break skin. He felt, rather than heard, the moan as she pressed against him. He lifted his hand and splayed it over her stomach, his talons close to the underside of her chest. Her muscles trembled under his hand, he knew she was holding herself in check.

“Don’t tease me damn it.” A dry laugh shook his chest at her words.

“ _I’m_ teasing you?” His hand slid from her stomach to her hips and pressed her against him. “How does that human saying go?” He purred against her ear. “The pot calling the kettle?” Sara’s laugh melted into a groan as she felt his reaction.

“Please Kandros? Don’t make me wait anymore. I want to feel you against me.” Her voice was low and breathy as she pleaded with him. Kandros let her go as he straightened. Sara swayed a bit before she got her balance back, only to squeal as she was scooped up off the Twister mat. His hands cradled her gently against his chest. Her brown eyes twinkled in amusement as she stretched up to kiss one of his mandibles, mandibles that were currently quivering in impatience. His hand tightened on her legs in warning.

“Can you lock the door?” She flashed him a bright smile before looking over her shoulder towards SAM’s terminal.

“SAM, can you lock the door?” _“Acknowledged Pathfinder. Would you like me to go into privacy mode?”_ “Yes, thank you SAM.” Sara grinned as she turned to look up at Kandros. HE tightened his hold on her as he strode over towards the bed. The squeal bounced off her walls as he dropped her. He shed his clothes before joining her, the mattress dipping under his weight. Her arms reached up for him and she pulled him down for a kiss. His hands slid up her body, taking the shirt with them, and exposed the soft skin of her torso. They broke the kiss for only a moment to slide her shirt off before she yanked him back down.

He caught her bottom lip between his flexible mouth plates and nibbled gently as his hand cupped her through the bra. A low moan rolled over him, her hips arching to meet his. Her pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor as he took her up and over the first peak. His name was like a song on her lips as the orgasm rolled over her. Sara gasped as he slipped into her before she could come down. Her fisted hands digging into his back as he began to move. His breathing was a harsh echo in her ear as she moaned out his name. Sara felt the second orgasm building and arched her back as the waves rolled over her. Kandros stiffened above her and he buried his head in her neck, her name a ruthless groan, as he reached his own release.

He shifted over and pulled her against him as they tried to get their breathing back under control. “So how long do you think you can stay?” Sara murmured against his shoulder. She felt the rumble of his laughter under her hand.

“I made sure I could stay all night.” He rubbed his mandibles over the top of her head. He didn’t need to see her face to know she was grinning up at him.

“So...” Sara murmured as she slipped out from his arm and straddled his hips. “Think you could be ready for round two soon?” His hands rested against her hips and he saw the surprise register on her face as she felt his arousal push against her.

“Oh, I think I could.” Their laughs mingled together as they came together once more, sheltered inside the Pathfinder’s quarters.


End file.
